happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Treebook/Shrimpy
Don't talk to me or I'll get my mommy and daddy! This excludes Nerdy and Sensitive though. Wall Boomer: why don't you want to be talked to? Shrimpy: DON'T TALK TO ME!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!!!!! Raymond: I thought you were cocktail's brther Shrimpy: What are you even talking about? Raymond; you know cocktail that short shrimp form france. (don't call him short) he doesn't like it. Shrimpy: i don't even know what you were thinking earlier. now i'm offended. I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scott: dude, face it, your on a site where people talk to you, your gonna be talked to Shrimpy: if anybody except nerdy talks to me, i'll tell my mommy and daddy. they'll tell you to never talk to me again. it's happened at least 440,287 times, and it won't stop today. Split: ^&%$%$ $%^%#*^%^ $$^$##^& &&$&^^$$$!!!! How many curses? Shrimpy: Do you have any idea what you're even talking about????? Club: mommy and daddy? lol, you sound like a loser Shrimpy: waaahahaahahahahahahahahahahaha i hate you! i hate you! I'M VERY OFFENDED BY WHAT YOU WROTE!!!!!!!! NOW I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!!!!!!!! Boomer: you know... you should really stand up for yourself... Shrimpy: I don't wanna! Gizelle: If you say "I want my mommy and daddy" ONE MORE TIME, I'll slice you to pieces! Tarsy: Mommy and Daddy ! :troll: Frailz: Even though i'm a spookfish, keep calm and ask them to stop. They might stop. Shrimpy: Tarsy, Gizelle, and Frailz, I'm getting my mommy and daddy and they're gonna get extremely angry! Meka Shiya: You know Shriimpy, these people are so mad at you because you're acting so immature. Shrimpy: I don't have to listen to you! I'm not immature!!!! I'm getting my mommy and daddy and they will get very angry!!!!! Meka Shiya: I'm tried of you, you said "Mommy and Daddy" many times in this site. This is how immature you are. Quacks: You are annoying, u know that? Even Flipper isnt as annoying. Shrimpy: Well Quacks, you made me unhappy! And as for you Meka Shiya, you called me immature but I'm 12 years old! I'm getting my mommy and daddy! Scott: wow... this proves you are an immature boy... Shrimpy: I already said I'm 12. You called me immature boy?!?! I'm getting my mommy and daddy! Clubs: whats the matter, little boy? hate being talked to? i will talk to you alot, you sad? you want your mommy and daddy? Shrimpy: Talk to me and I'll get my mommy and daddy!!!!!! And for calling me little boy, I will defenitley get my mommy and daddy!!!!!!! Clubs: *sarcastically* oh no, da little boy is getting his mommy and daddy, im so scared! *sarcasm ends here* well im not scared of your mommy and daddy, little boy Shrimpy: Seeing my parents will make you wish you were never born. Clubs: lol, i think your lying, loser, also, im pretty sure your parents are losers like you Boomer: i kinda agree with Clubs at once, i mean... you are immature, and your parents dont scare us... and you are a little boy, i mean... your a wimp, and... you dont stand up for yourself... Shrimpy: My dad has a restraining order on every female Tree Friend except my mom and Sensitive. And my parents also have at least 1,000 restraining orders each. If they see you, they'll go from nagging to killing you. Clubs: im pretty sure its hardly gonna hurt... since they are lame... like you... Shrimpy: Just you see. Meka Shiya: I wanted you to stop. Your parents can't be sucked into your computer to kill everyone on Treebook? That's lashing. You know, 12 years old people are a little bit mature. But only 13 or over can't be called immature. Shrimpy: I can do whatever I want! I'll ask my parents to track all of you down! Kendall: You're immature with your parents Shrimpy: waaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaa!!!!! i hate you! i hate you! you're mean! i want my mommy and daddy!!!!! Boomer: *sighs* look, we will all talk to you, you cant avoid that, your being immature... Shrimpy: no one can talk to me! and i'm 12! waaaaaahaaaaaa i want my mommy and daddy! Kendall: 12 years old? You too young for Facebook! Get up, big baby! Shrimpy: 12 years old is not a baby! and i'll tell mommy and daddy for calling me a big baby! Kendall: You think that I'm scared of your stupid parents? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Boomer: we are not scared of your parents, or should i say, Mr. and Mrs. Pathetic? Shrimpy: leave my parents out of this! they're not pathetic and will murder you for saying such things! my mom will beat you with a rolling pin. my dad will run you over with a steamroller! Boomer: *sarcastically* oh no, a car! oh no! a rolling pin! *sarcasm ends* well guess what, i will be able to fly away by using the jetpacks that are permanantly glued inside my feet, so i dont think they will get me... Shrimpy: I'll ask mommy and daddy to use an AC 130 to take you down while flying! Boomer: eh, maybe they will shoot me... CORRECTION- they wont! Shrimpy, your parents are too pathetic Shrimpy: STOP WITH YOUR BALONEY!!!!!!! Rockstar: Hi. Shrimpy: MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!! SOME STRANGER IS TALKING TO ME ON TREEBOOK!!!!!!!!! Rockstar: W-WAIT!! I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!!! Shrimpy: Only of you accept my personality! Then we can be friends. Rockstar: I wi- Rockstar has suddenly disconnected from Treebook Shrimpy: Rockstar???? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Get back here! Get back here and be fridnds with me!!!!!! Boomer: your the one thats baloney for thinking your parents will scare me, because they dont scare me... Meka Shiya: Shrimpy, you must stop your immaturity. Your parents' faces aren't look scary as monsters. If you do that all the time, I will come to your house at night and kill you by my knife while you sleep. MWAHAHAHAHA!! (Not really) :Pedobear: Clesta: Hey, Shrimpy, I accept your personality, maybe you rely on your parent because you trust them. I think we should be friends.....try to ignore the bullies in this website. Shrimpy: OK Clesta, we'll be friends. Shrimpy: Meka Shiya, I will get my parents to stand near my bed. They will murder you if you try to murder me when I'm asleep. Shrimpy: Boomer, stop it. I want you to meet my parents. Stand near them, talk to me, and you'll see. Then we'll know who's making up baloney. Boomer: i went to them 3 hours ago, and i nearly destroyed them... proof? then go to my Treetube account Meka Shiya: Shrimpy, You know that I turn into a blob monster you Pedobear. Clesta: Guys, stop, people should accept for who they are! Raymond: I'm not bullying him. Shrimpy: If you don't bully me Raymond, then I guess we could be friends. Meka Shiya: Do you like milk shakes? Shrimpy: Yes I do. Taily: Shrimoy! Bommer have beat your parents!! Shrinpy: Then Boomer should be killed. Taily: I made it Shrimpy: What's that? You killing Boomer? Taily: Yeah Pinkie: I understand u, but you have to not be so sensitive, OK? Boomer: Shrimpy, your parents are pathetic, accept it... Meka Shiya: Hey take my lollipop! until I go to your house and kill you! (LOL, Take this Lollipop reference) Shrimpy: Pinkie, I can do whatever I want. Boomer, I want my parents to kill you. And as for you, Meka Shiya, I'm calling the police because I don't know you and you offered me candy!!!!!!!!! Queen: Uhh... I don't mean to offend you, but I would be perfect for your date... Shrimpy: We were paired, so I would you say you are my date, I guess. By the way, how old are you? Grubbie: I want to be your friend, but don't step on me. I am, like, twenty times smaller than you. Shrimpy: If I see you, can I just hold you in my hand? Category:Treebook